Go Fish
by bloodredcherry
Summary: **COMPLETE** Just read it! You shant be sorry...this is just for amusement! Please RandR


Disclaimer: NOTHING belongs to me. 

"Give me the card Commander," Ensign Hoshi Sato demanded, holding out her hand. She was gripping her hand and had a pile of other cards beside her on the table. 

"No!" Commander Trip Tucker replied. 

"Listen..." Hoshi said evenly, "I asked for a seven...and I saw your cards. So give me your seven!" 

Trip narrowed his eyes, "if you want the card Ensign, you better come and get it." 

"Oh," Hoshi muttered as Trip tucked his seven of spades into the front of his uniform. "Bring it." 

Trip pushed back his chair and stood up, "it's all ready been brought." 

Hoshi leapt up after him, clenching her fists in anger. They followed each other around her small table, in a circle until Hoshi grew tired and changed directions. Trip let out a small cry and bolted in the opposite direction. Thankfully Hoshi's quarters were small, so Trip didn't really have anywhere to go. 

I never should have agreed to play this damn card game! Hoshi realize chasing after the commander as he sprinted beside bed. Who the hell knew someone could be so competitive over Go Fish! 

"Give it to me," she held out her hand, this is your last damn warning. It's far to late and now I'm the one getting cranky. 

Trip just smirked, "oh I'll give it to you," he countered, "after you come over here and make me." 

"Don't temp me Trip," Hoshi spat, "you know I can kick you ass." 

"I don't know if that's how you should be talking to your commanding officer." 

"I don't know if my commanding officer should be cheating at some stupid card game," Hoshi felt her face flush. This was is. She warned him...she told him...She reached out and shoved him. He shoved her back. 

Finally Hoshi gave him a hefty push and he toppled over onto her bed. 

"I said," Hoshi shouted, not even remotely thinking about the chance that anyone outside her quarters might just be walking by, and could hear the shouting. "GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW!" She gripped his collar and her hair spilled down her back. Framing her furious face. 

"COME AND GET IT!" Trip shouted back, grabbing Hoshi's collar in return. 

Hoshi glared and when Trip tried to sit up she pushed him down, pressing her knee into his stomach. Just like she learned in self defense class. She unzipped Trip's uniform to reveal his blue undershirt, "where is it?" She demanded. 

Trip clamped his mouth shut. 

"Oh," Hoshi said sardonically, "so that's how you're going to play it." She reached her arm into his uniform and rooted around. 

"That's it," Trip declared, he pushed Hoshi over and pinned her to her bed with his left hand. 

"Come on Commander," Hoshi grunted, "I think its time you act like a man and realize you've lost." 

"I didn't loose." Trip said happily. "You still don't have that card and it's your only key to victory." 

"It's okay," Hoshi smiled wickedly, "I DON"T MIND PLAYING DIRTY!" She freed her right hand and grabbed his abdomen. There was a sharp shriek, and it took Hoshi a few seconds to realize that it came from him. 

Huh. 

So the Commander was ticklish...you do learn something new everyday.

"No fair Hoshi," Trip grunted. 

"Ha!" Hoshi laughed triumphantly, pinching his abdomen again. She felt something bend it half. It was the card! She reached her free arm into his uniform and groped for the card. Don't stand up, don't you dare stand up! This could all turn into a very awkward situation. Suddenly Trip was on top of her, "what, are you doing?" She rasped, barely able to breath, "there is something called sexual harassment!" 

"I could say the same about you Hoshi," Trip shot back. Hoshi's arm was at a very uncomfortable angle, but she just wouldn't give it up. She was so close! She didn't dare back down now. 

Unknown to them, a particularly small crowd gathered around Hoshi's quarters. They were all on their way to the mess hall when they heard a loud grunt and a muffled giggle come from the room. 

__

Lucky bitch, some busty Ensign thought enviously. 

Hoshi's body was balanced on the edge of her bed. All she had to do was shift her body and they'd be on the floor. 

Suddenly Hoshi realized she was having way too much fun with this. Hmmm, she pondered smirking, I wonder if Malcolm plays cards. 

"What are you smiling about?" Trip demanded, zipping up his uniform. Hoshi felt the zipper cut into her skin and she cried out. 

"TRIP!" She yelled, wrenching herself over the edge of the bed. There was a thump and a crash as Trips boot came down on Hoshi's lamp. 

"That was my favourite lamp," she whined. 

"I'll make it up to you," Trip replied, his voice was muffled, his face crushed into Hoshi's neck. Suddenly he had an idea, Hoshi felt a sharp pinch and realized Trip bit her! 

"Trip! THAT HURTS!" She yelled, finally with all the dignity she had left she stretched her fingers and wrapped her hand around the card. "OH YES!" She yelled triumphantly, "I"VE GOT IT! I GOT IT! Take it all bitch!" She yelled jovially. 

The door to her quarters whizzed open, and standing there was a very distraught looking Malcolm and Captain Archer who was trying to smother a smile. 

"I won!" Hoshi shoved Trip off her and struggled to her feet. She pranced over to the table and grabbed her pile of cards. Tossing them into the air, "I won! I won! I won! I won! I WON!" Her victory dance was cut short when she suddenly saw her door wide open and the crowd of people gaping. There eyes wide open in shock. 

"Hehe," Hoshi giggled nervously, wiping Trip's drool off her neck. 

Suddenly Trip tackled her to the ground. 

"Wait!" Hoshi cried out, "wait Trip, not now...NOT NOW!" She grabbed his chin and turned his head sharply. Trip froze, his mouth dropped open and his face turned a very...deep shade of red. 

"What in the hell is going on?" Archer demanded, getting over the previous amusement. Trip stood up and pulled Hoshi with him. He grabbed her arm. 

"Go fish?" 

THE END!!! WAHH HOO!!! 


End file.
